


Need It

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Grinding, Love Confessions, M/M, Painplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous asked: First time grimecest? Like just admitting their feelings but being needy and rough, maybe choking? Pretty please <3





	Need It

“Sometimes I hate it here.” Carl whispered into the darkness of their room. Judith was sound asleep and Michonne was on patrol. The others were fast asleep downstairs or in the other rooms. Having a house was nice, but the people in the town weren't as nice.

“Why?” Rick was laying on his back, a protective arm wrapped around Carl. “I thought being here would be good for us. It's normal.”

“Normal died a long time ago.” Carl replied, looking over at Rick. “And I just… there's so many people. There won't be enough food to go around or jobs.”

“You worry so much.” Rick traced patterns on his arm with his finger. “Too much, you're just a child… try and relax, okay? I'll make sure that no matter what happens we stay here. This is home now. With or without the others. Whatever happens happens.”

“The women are all over you.” Carl scoffed, picking at a loose thread in the blanket. “I bet you love that. It's been a long time since…” Since Lori had died. “Must be nice.”

Rick shrugged, looking at Carl. “It's fine. Being with a woman is the last thing on my mind right now.”

Carl rolled onto his side, facing Rick. “Then what is the first?” He asked, cupping Rick’s cheek. The smooth skin startled Carl. For years all he felt was his dad's scruff or beard. Now it was clean-shaven and soft, like when Carl was a child.

“You.” Rick whispered, looking down at Carl. “I… I want you safe first. I want you and Judith to have a home and to have food and water and beds. This… this community is giving you what I have wanted to give you.”

Carl leaned forward and kissed Rick’s chin. “You have given it to me. Not them. You kept me alive and you fought…” Carl ran his fingers through Rick’s hair, pulling on it softly. “You did this for us.” 

Rick smiled, slowly blinking. “I don't know what I would do without you.” Rick did know. He would go crazy. He was only alive for Carl. Each and every thing he had done so far was for his boy. 

“Dad…” Carl whispered, looking down at Rick’s chest. 

“Hm?” 

“I don't deserve you.” Carl's fingernails dug into Rick’s chest. “I… I think bad things sometimes. Really bad things…”

“You deserve me, Carl.” Rick pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You deserve more than me…” Rick pulled Carl closer, humming at the warmth of his body. “What kinds of things do you think about?”

Carl took a deep breath. “You.” He whispered. “I think about touching you and kissing you..” Carl slid his hand lower. “How you taste…” 

Rick took a deep breath. “Carl-”

Carl licked the shell of Rock's ear. “I think about all the girls who want you… how they would look dead. How it would feel to kill them..” Carl hooked a leg around Rick’s waist. “I'm not going to let them take my daddy from me.”

Rick was shaking, his cock stiff in his boxers. “No one is ever going to take you from me. I'm here. I'm yours.” 

“And I'm yours…” Carl whispered, looking up at him. “If you want me…” Carl slipped his fingertips beneath the waistband of Rick's boxers. “Do you want me, daddy?” Carl hovered his lips over Rick's. “Because I want you..” 

Rick's hips bucked when his son started to touch him. “I want you, Carl, I want you so bad..” Rick buried his face in his son's hair, fucking into his hand. “I think about you, baby..” Rick always cried when he came thinking about his son. He knew he was going to hell and for a while he was afraid. Now, he wasn't afraid at all. The heat from hell was pressing against him and begging for him. Rick couldn't say no.

Carl was straddling him in seconds, grinding down against Rick. “Need this…” Carl whimpered as their cocks brushed together. He shoved his boxers down to the middle of his thigh, tugging Rick's down next. “Wanna make you feel good.” 

“You are, you are..” Rick chanted, slotting their cocks together and grinding. “Always made daddy feel good.” He gripped Carl's hips so tight he feared they may snap. 

“Want you to fuck me…” Carl panted against his ear. “Want you to come in me like you came in mom-”

“God.” Rick arched his back. “Gonna fill you with my come every chance I get-” Rick leaned up and kissed his neck, sliding his hand down between Carl's legs. His index finger traced Carl's hole. “Not tonight, though…”

“But another time..” Carl whispered, his doe eyes staring up at Rick. He was making his father promise to fuck him. How could Rick say no? “I need it, you've always been there… I… I can't help it. Been wanting you since this all began.”

For a moment Rick didn't hate the world, not the new one. The new one gave him his baby boy, his real son. The one who was grimy and dirty and needy. “I will, baby, I'll fuck you any chance I can.” Rick flipped them over, slamming Carl against the bed. 

“Fuck me..” Carl whined, grabbing Rick's arms. “Please, I need it.” 

Rick rubbed his cock against Carl's, his hios stuttering. “Gonna fuck you so good..” He slid his hand back down between his legs, spitting on his fingers. 

Carl gasped as Rick’s finger slipped inside of him. “Take it…” He panted. “Take it, daddy, it's yours, I'm yours..” 

Rick fucked his finger into Carl as fast as he could, his cock jerking at the sight. Rick never knew boys could be so pink. He slipped another finger into Carl, ignoring his painful whimpers. “You gonna let me do whatever I want?” 

Carl nodded, his eyes shut tight. He gripped the sheets and bit back moans, his hips beginning to roll in time with Rick's hand. “Anything.”

Rick smiled down at him, kissing him softly. “Good boy.”


End file.
